


Gossamer Petals In A Reverie

by Sensha_do



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F, Mild Angst, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 00:03:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8229313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sensha_do/pseuds/Sensha_do
Summary: She was hand in hand with Madoka, and without question let the girl lead. What other choice could there be?





	

**Author's Note:**

> "Madoka" is a series very close to my heart, and for the longest time I refrained from writing anything for it - I didn't think I could do the series justice. In fact, I still don't. This fic is me dipping my toes in the water, so to speak.
> 
> I own nothing of the series. Enjoy!

Madoka was holding her hand. Madoka was holding her hand! Homura could barely believe it - grasping this softness and warmth had been a constant dream of hers for so long. Certainly it couldn't happen. But here it was! Madoka, all pink hair and ribbons, spoke animatedly but Homura couldn't hear her over how _wonderful_ it felt simply intertwining fingers with the sweet, delicate angel. She took a deep breath to calm herself.

" - and so I thought you'd like to see it." Madoka finished.

"See what? I'm sorry Madoka, I missed what you said."

The pink haired girl gave a little pout, but her eyes were all kindness. "The special rose everyone is talking about." she answered. "They say it's just so _beautiful_."

Rose. A rose. A lovely and eternal symbol of romance. A blush spread across her face. Did Madoka understand the implication here? The symbolism? Homura felt her heart beat fast, but tried to keep herself in line; this wasn't a dream. It was probably just a coincidence.

"Then please lead the way, Madoka."

Hand in hand the girls strolled through the crowded streets of Mitakihara, its steel and glass aesthetic like a beacon of the future. Above, like giants, stretched large skyscrapers and more importantly Mitakihara Middle School, a place Homura treasured as a shrine where she first met Madoka. Both girls wore warm coats; it was early spring, but an unseasonable chill ran through the city. The walk was even and relaxing; Homura cheered to herself when their steps synced up - 1, 2, 1, 2. Hand in hand and walking in time - she wondered if their heartbeats matched as well. If so, Madoka's must also be pounding in elation. It was like a dream come true.

On the sidewalk a man sold hot cider from a small cart. Clouds of warm air rose from the large cups of sweet amber liquid, and the black haired girl desired to buy some for her friend simply to give her any gift at all. She'd give her the world if she could.

"Want one?" Homura asked. When a cold breeze blew in Madoka quickly nodded her head. The girls drank in comfortable silence leaning against the cold exterior of a tall building and watched as people passed to and fro before them. They left when the drinks ran out and once again walked the city streets.

No matter how much she wanted to hear Madoka's voice, Homura couldn't think of a single thing to talk about while they walked. Being so close to the very object of her affection - being so close to Madoka so as to smell her delicious shampoo, how could Homura even _try_ to think?

Thankfully the pink haired girl filled the silence.

"This is nice, isn't it?" she smiled up at Homura, whose heart skipped a beat or three in response.

"Y-yeah. I...really like spending time with you, Madoka." she clenched her free hand in nervousness. She'd said more than she wanted to say and almost instantly regretted it.

Madoka, much to Homura's surprise, blushed and smiled wide. "Me too, Homura. That's why I wanted to take you today."

Such a confession! Such a sweet voice! Homura's knees nearly buckled beneath her. It was like a fantasy. Madoka giggled and gripped her friend's hand even tighter.

~!~

"Are we getting closer?" Homura asked nervously. They had been walking for some time - at least an hour out from the crowded station where Madoka arrived from her home in the suburbs. Homura had met her there. She'd arrived an hour before Madoka was set to and stood without moving at a pillar by the exit, trying to keep herself calm - after all, this wasn't a date. She had no reason to worry so much. _Or was it?_ Just as it had that morning, the thought wouldn't stop bouncing around her head.

There were less cars in that area of town, fewer large buildings towering over them and even people were scarce. Homura could taste the sea in the air.

"Not much further now. Sayaka told me about this place. She took Kyouko here not too long ago."

"What happened when they got there?"

Madoka's face grew cherry red, but she refused to answer.

For a time the two continued on, until they reached the embankment at the end of the city which lead directly into the ocean. Black rocks, hard and sharp, stretched along the coast slick with ocean water and seaweed leading some twenty feet into the water like a cobblestone road along the sea. It was colder there and the wind blew even stronger than it had between the tall skyscrapers of the city. The ocean was choppy and indigo, white-capped with violent foam. Much to Homura's surprise, Madoka continued to walk forwards towards the sea. Homura froze in fear.

"Madoka? Are you sure this is the place?"

"And here I thought you believed in me." the pink haired girl seemed genuinely hurt. "Would I lead you somewhere dangerous?"

It felt to Homura like a warm hand caressed her heart. No, Madoka wouldn't lead her into danger. She'd go to the ends of the Earth if the girl wished it. Walking across these angular teeth-like stones meant nothing.

It was necessary to drop Madoka's hand in order to cross the stones and she missed the feeling immediately. She followed as the girl left the road and gingerly climbed down onto the slick rocks. Madoka turned to wait for Homura, who followed her footsteps almost exactly. The girls proceeded this way down the 'road' for some time, nearly slipping more than once.

The worst near-accident occurred when Madoka took a step just a bit too fast and lost her balance; had Homura not caught her in time her head would've smashed against the rock and she'd have slipped like a leaf into the sea. The pink-haired girl's body felt like a dream to Homura; warm, pliable beneath her fingers, and oh so perfect in every way. Madoka's head leaned back onto the other girl's chest and they separated only because neither could control their blushing embarrassment.

After traveling down the coast for a time they turned out towards the sea. The road of rocks narrowed the further they went and by the end the girls walked single file with Madoka at the head.

Sea-spray, salty and cold, assaulted them now; they heard nothing over the roar of the ocean. The rocks at the end of the natural pier spread out once more into a small circle - there was enough room for the girls to stand across from one another around the centerpiece, the objective of the trip.

Homura's eyes grew wide. A rose, or more specifically, _the_ rose grew tall and proud amongst dangers in the most unlikely place; there was only the barest hint of soil, wind whipped into frenzies often, and the salt water threatened at every moment to overcome the bare protection of the stony basalt. Blood vibrant and enchanting, the rose stood out wondrously in the midst of the dark water and gray sky. Such a fragile existence shouldn't be able to survive there, and yet the flower stood strong in the face of overwhelming opposition. Homura choked back a sob - what an apt symbol of the girl she loved!

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Madoka asked, stars in her eyes. She grabbed both of Homura's hands in her own. "To think that even something like this could exist here...doesn't it just melt your heart?"

_Just like you do._ "Yes, it's amazing. Thank you Madoka - I'm really glad you showed this to me."

The girl with ribbons in her hair beamed. "The only person in the world I thought about sharing this with was you, Homura."

For the second time that day Homura's heart skipped a beat. This kindness, this warmth coming from Madoka filled her with unimaginable joy. Cautiously she asked a question that she hoped she already knew the answer to.

"S-so, what was the 'special something' that Sayaka gave Kyouko?"

If Madoka could get any redder she'd match the very rose they stood above. "I'll show you. Just c-close your eyes, alright?"

This was it. This was everything Homura was waiting for and more. Unable to calm her heart, Homura slowly closed her eyes and -

And -

And when they opened once more she stared instead at the blank white wall of her scant, bare room.

To say that she was crushed would be an understatement; she felt near hopeless, teetering over the brink of despair. She hated to admit it but a darker part of her heart almost expected this - not even in her dreams did she feel that she deserved Madoka's love. Not yet. Not while her mission was still incomplete.

Homura hugged her knees to her chest, searching for the comfort and warmth she lacked outside of the dream. Walpurgisnacht would arrive soon, as it had countless times before.

It was a storm bred solely to uproot that beautiful rose.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, reviews and criticism are helpful and truly appreciated.


End file.
